


I Just Want You

by jenndubya



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day, I'm gonna find a way to make you stay in my arms 'til ever after comes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You

password:  **pageme**


End file.
